


SansTale

by Two_Knights_One_Asteroid



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Where sans is ness, lmaO!, this is sum good shit!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Knights_One_Asteroid/pseuds/Two_Knights_One_Asteroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is ness >:(</p>
            </blockquote>





	SansTale

**Author's Note:**

> sugoi!

ness died and woke up in the undergroud

it turns out the underground is really HELl!!!

ANG NEES S TURNS INT SKELLY!

HE WAS SCARED. there was another skelly 2! it was a small skeelly. he papped it

he will name it pappy. but what about him

everybody hated ness thats y he ded

he was the murder!

he needed a new nam. he relly licked comic sans

he go by comic sans now.

he missed his fronds. :( . he drew a pic of them and him but as a kelly! 

he picked up pappy. "this is me brother now " he said.

ALL OF A SUDDEN ! BIG SKELL COME OUT!!!!

HE LOKED COOLIEO

" i am the gas " he said. ne-sans gaspwd! "omg" he sed.  
" i am ur daddy "  
"i die long ago be4 u born n i was sent to hells! "

"mog this is crazy1" sans sid. " my very own daddy1"

" i missed u dad " sans cried and hug gastery. gster cri 2

"yes i am dad but we must go home w/ my new kid + ur new brofer "

sans nod and followed the gaster

when they got home in hell sans GASPED!

there was huge dog head skellIE! 

wha dat dad!" he screm!

" thats is the gassy blasty son "

"it is a gud pet. pet it "

" sans papped it and it bit him!

" I SAID PET NOW PAP "!

sans cried he was so young

" cum in side childs " gaster wint in side  
sans folow  
" italk in wing donger snow! "

ok daddy" said sandy

"I LOVE BIG BOOTY BITCHS " gaster yelled!

" i know dad u r in hell for a reason"

sans put the pappaaper on the couch

"spegit " is said

" OMG HIS 1 WORD@@@!!!! "

"im so happy my son said first word " gaster said tearing

" SPEGGITTIESDD!!!" papurusie screaming

" HE IS THE HUNGER! " sans said loudly!

"then we must google the cook "

gaster googgle the cooking method to the spegit

__ Follow These Steps  
Boil water in a large pot. To make sure pasta doesn't stick together, use at least 4 quarts of water for every pound of noodles.  
Salt the water with at least a tablespoon—more is fine. The salty water adds flavor to the pasta.  
Add pasta. ...  
Stir the pasta. ...  
Test the pasta by tasting it. ...  
Drain the pasta.  
__

"THANK YOU GOOGLE!" gassy said

he cook

69 minute later they had the segpit

UT SANS ATE IT ALL!!!

" OPPSIE PPOPIES!! " sans said

"dont wor we make more"

pappy cri

GASTER MAKE MORESS!!!

i miss my friends sans said

gaster throws pasta @ him

"get over it"

sans pouted

how does a skeell put

who knows!

gaster pour the spegit on pap

he was a haopy

"now i must lev because i must go 2 lab and do siencticesd thing for satan "

gaster left

Sans sat there " i miss my friends "

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE THE CONTUINED !


End file.
